lostworldfoundfandomcom-20200214-history
New Content
This section is yet experimental. Don't expect everything to stay the same. Aside from content mentioned in the House Rules document, there are some new and converted things to be found in this world. Classes Tome of Battle. Conversions for Tome of Battle content. Three classes that use a special kind of combat magic. The Dread Necromancer. A spontaneous caster with special powers over the dead that casts from his entire (but very proscribed) spell list. (At Bix's player's request.) The Archivist. A conversion of the ridiculously imba Heroes of Horror class from D&D 3.5. A divine preparation caster that prepares spells from a spellbook, can learn nearly any divine spell, and has the ability to aid himself and others in combat with knowledge of dark denizens. Archetypes I'm planning on adding a "witch" archetype for sorcerers and a "druid" archetype for oracles that swaps out their respective spell lists. I may add a Summoner with spell-casting based on Int. The Sublime Chord is a bard archetype that trades some of their powers for full spell progression and some spells from the sorcerer list. Skills * Autohypnosis This entry is just to let you know that the Autohypnosis skill is available. And to remind you that Knowledge(psionics) is not. Traits * Elven Trance Prerequisites: Elven Immunities racial feature Benefit: This elf is a little more in touch with the First World, and need not sleep to recharge her body and mind. Instead she can gain all the benefits of a full night's sleep by engaging in a deep meditation called "Trance". A trance requires only four hours. They are semi-catatonic in this state, and are receptive to dreams and nightmares, but may awaken instantly from them if they wish. They still have most of the same requirements for rest as other races, such as being out of inclement weather, or away from severe noise. They may trance while sitting, but not standing. An elf maintains some awareness of the outside world as they do this: perception DCs for trancing subjects are only +4, and they are able to awaken instantly and automatically when disturbed. Normal: Even those immune to sleep effects, such as most elves, still need to sleep to avoid fatigue and recharge abilities. Perception DCs for sleeping subjects are +10. Feats * Weapon Guile Prerequisites: Proficiency with selected weapon, weapon finesse Benefit: Select a weapon. When using Weapon Finesse with the selected weapon, you may also use your Dexterity modifier instead of your Strength modifier on its damage rolls. Special: You can gain this feat multiple times. Its effects do not stack. Each time you take the feat, it applies to a new type of weapon. * Unusual Training Benefit: Select two skills. These skills are always considered class skills for you. * Hermean Blood Prerequisites: Must be chosen at character creation. Benefit: Select an attribute. All skills associated with that attribute gain a +1 bonus. * Minor Magic Adept Prerequisites: Must be a caster that prepares spells and has 0th level spell slots. Benefit: Permanently gain one additional 0th level spell slot from 1st-3rd level, or two from 4th level on. * Ki Charged Assault Prerequisites: a ki pool, BAB +10 Benefit: When you charge, you may spend one ki point to full attack (or flurry of blows) instead of the standard attack allowed. Normal: Charge is a full-round action that limits you to a single attack. Special: Added to monk bonus feat list at level 10. * Improved Power Maneuvers Prerequisites: Power Attack Benefit: Gain Improved Bullrush, Improved Overrun, and Improved Drag. * Improved Guile Maneuvers Prerequisites: Combat Expertise Benefit: Gain Improved Steal, Improved Disarm, Improved Dirty Trick, and Improved Feint. * Improved Control Maneuvers Prerequisites: Combat Expertise or Power Attack Benefit: Gain Improved Trip, Improved Grapple, Improved Reposition, Improved Sunder. * Greater Power Maneuvers Prerequisites: Improved Power Maneuvers, BAB +6 Benefits: Gain Greater Bullrush, Greater Overrun, and Greater Drag. * Greater Guile Maneuvers Prerequisites: Improved , BAB +6 Benefits: Gain Greater Steal, Greater Disarm, Greater Dirty Trick, and Greater Feint. * Greater Control Maneuvers Prerequisites: Improved , BAB +6 Benefits: Gain Greater Trip, Greater Grapple, Greater Reposition, Greater Sunder. Mundane Goods * Sundark Glasses See Smoked Goggles. It turns out Pathfinder already had these, though with different stats. * Masterwork Potion Bandoleer Weight 1lb; Price: 100gp With 6 slots, allows you to retrieve potions (without provoking attacks of opportunity) as part of the action to drink them (drinking provokes as normal). * Pashi Type: inhaled, ingested, or injury; Addiction: major, DC 20; Price: 30gp Effect: 1 hour, 1d8+1 temp hp, +1d3+1 cha, +1d3+1 dex, +1d3+1 con, fatigue Damage: 1d4 wis This drug is an alchemical refinement of opium popular in the shadowdeep. It puts the user into a languorous, euphoric trance in which they feel more confident, can ignore pain, and their stiffness fades away. Its effects as an aphrodisiac are over-stated but definitely present (rolls to resist seduction and seduction effects are made at -5; please see if your cleric if you have an erection lasting longer than four hours). Magic Items As I mentioned in the House Rules page, the powers of the cloak of resistance, and all of the belts and headbands of stat bonuses may be combined with other magic in the same slot for a strictly linear price increase. * Everquill Slot: none; Price: 500gp; Aura weak conjuration CL 3; Weight: - This quill appears to be a large white feather with a mithral nib, but on close observation the white is actually composed of many colors shifting prismatically. On command this quill produces fine, plain ink of any color, pouring evenly down the nib as needed. A lesser version exists that produces only black ink for half price. Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, prestidigitation, 275gp * Blindfold of True Darkness Slot: Eyes. Price: 9500gp; Aura: moderate transmutation CL 10; Weight: -. This blindfold is made of silk so black it seems to drink in surrounding light. When donned, it causes a sighted wearer to become blind. Once a normally sighted wearer has worn the blindfold for 1 hour, they gain Blindsight 60' until they take off the blindfold. This blindsight is not sound based. Note that though a blind person is immune to gaze attacks, they cannot read (thus cannot use scrolls), and attacks from outside their blindsight ignore their dexterity bonus to armor class, and get a +2 to hit. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, blacklight, echolocation, true seeing, 5250gp * Umbral Goggles Slot: Eyes; Price 100gp; Aura weak abjuration CL 3; Weight -. -2 to sight based perception. +2 to saves versus gaze, blinding, and pattern based attacks. Creatures with Light Blindness become dazzled on their first turn in bright light. Otherwise, creatures with Light Blindness or Light Sensitivity ignore bright light from the sun and from magic of level 3 or lower. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, darkness, 60gp * Familiar Pouch Slot: none; Price: 500gp; Aura weak transmutation CL 3rd; Weight 1lb. You may place a tiny or smaller willing creature (unintelligent with helpful attitude, or intelligent and willing) into this pouch. While in the pouch, the animal is in a kind of stasis, and does not need food, air, or water, nor do poison, disease, or other injuries progress. If the creature is your familiar (or otherwise has the empathic link feature) it may remain aware through you, and exit on its own motivations. Otherwise, the animal remains in stasis and may only exit when removed by you. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, carry companion, 250gp * Belt of Many Pockets Slot: Belt; Price: 1000gp; Aura moderate conjuration CL 9th; Weight 1lb. This belt has eight small pockets on the front. Each one is actually akin to a miniature bag of holding, capable of holding 10 pounds or 1 cu ft of matter. The belt responds to the will of the wearer, opening a pocket to accept items they want to store or divulge objects they want to retrieve. Despite appearing as small pouches, the opening is mystically flexible: about half the area of the opening to a bag of holding (which is 2' diameter). I think typically, any object that does not exceed the weight or volume of the pouch can be fit through the opening, though there may be exceptions for inconveniently shaped things. The belt's power allows a wearer to store or retrieve items as a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity, so long as it is worn. Can be enhanced with a Spell Component pouch that replaces one pocket for free. Can be enhanced with a Familiar Pouch that replaces one pocket for an additional 400gp. Rumors exist of belts with other special pockets. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, secret chest, locate object, 500gp * Belt of Hidden Pockets Slot: Belt; Price: 8400gp; Aura moderate conjuration CL 9th; Weight 1lb. This belt is almost identical to a Belt of Many Pockets, with the same powers and limitations, except as described here. Each of its eight pockets has seven more magically hidden pockets "behind" it. Each of these 64 pockets is capable of holding 10 pounds or 1 cu ft of items. All of the 56 hidden pockets are treated as if lined with lead. The "front" 8 pockets can be found by examining the belt, and used as if they were simple micro bags of holding; but to access any of the other pockets or their contents, and to retreive items without provoking an attack of opportunity, one must wear the belt and speak its command word. Can be enhanced as the Belt of Many Pockets above. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, secret chest, locate object, obscure object, cost 4400gp (*in case you're wondering why you'd want to lose a micro-bag of holding for a mere spell component pouch, magical belts are more difficult to sunder or lose than mundane pouches.) * Amulet of Rose's Magical Realm Slot: none; Price 5100gp; Aura moderate varied CL 10th; Weight -. Despite being called an amulet, this item may be worn anywhere on the body as long as it is touching skin. It provides: +1 deflection bonus to AC and the constant effects of endure elements. The wearer may access an invisible extra-dimensional storage space. Storing or retrieving an object is a move action that does not provoke attacks of opportunity. This space, its contents, and its entrance are not visible or accessible to other people. It may contain no more than 20lbs or 2 cu ft of material. The wearer is under the effects of a constant disguise self spell that may only emulate the appearance of clothing and worn equipment; it cannot otherwise change the appearance of the wearer. Changing the apparent clothing is a full-round action. A person "in true love" with the wearer, or a person that the wearer is "in true love" with automatically disbelieves this illusion. The amulet does not function if the wearer is wearing any clothing or armor. The amulet provides no additional expertise or benefits related to ninjutsu or druidism. Construction Requirements: Craft Wondrous Item, endure elements, disguise self, secret chest, 2600gp